ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Across the Portal
Across the Portal is an upcoming book series written by D. Isaac Thomas. The plot centers on a girl named Kristen who is whisked into the Star Wars galaxy and finds herself a key role in the quest to destroy the evil Darth Mutialatus. The first book, Across the Portal: Interference was set for release on December 1, 2017, followed by Across the Portal: Insurgence released on November 3, 2018. The third and final book, Across the Portal: Intuition, will be released on October 30, 2019. Plot overview Pilots of the Third Order, led by the ruthless Darth Mutialatus, invade Coruscant, breaching the patrol. A girl named Kristen awakes, having seen this as a dream. A common girl named Kristen touches a portal (likely by accident), whisking her into the Star Wars galaxy. Having no idea where she is, Kristen aimlessly walks through crowds amid the lower levels of Coruscant, surveying the surrounding people, including many non-humans, with suspicion. She thinks a hooded figure is following her, so she races off. There, she finds the Jedi Temple and a boy named B'en'jamin Thorrn. She follows him inside, not seeing any other options presented to her. In a private cell, Jedi Grandmaster Yoda chides B'en for being tardy before introducing himself to Kristen. He doesn't know why Kristen is where she is, but he tells her to find an old friend of his and orders Thorrn to accompany her. They lie low at a spozball game, where they are forced to escape two Grabbers, Yaxa and Marion. Subsequently, they realize the Supreme Leader might be important in their lives. Kristen and Thorrn flee to an isolated field, as the latter is afraid that the Grabbers are part of a greater organization who wants both of them dead. While they are here, they are approached by a mysterious and beautiful woman in a covered speeder who introduces herself as Xerin Hedashield. Kristen is anxious to get down to business, but Thorrn is more conversational and shows her a Phrik necklace that once belonged to Darth Bane, a Sith Lord who lived centuries ago. While Xerin seems interested in hearing about its origin, Kristen interrupted and told her about the marble Master Yoda had given them. Xerin had acquired the other marble, meaning she was the individual they were supposed to seek out all along, only she found them first, not the other way around. Kristen is wary of her, but B'en'jamin climbs into the speeder at once. After she hesitates, she is surprised and indignant when Xerin flatters B'en causing the latter to blush. They arrive at Xerin's apartment, where Xerin insists on speaking with both of them separately. When the speeder comes to its third halt, Xerin nods to B'en to open the door and he does, revealing her bedroom. B'en describes it as cozy, with one side having curtains of concealment and the other having a television. After confirming this is her room, Xerin removes her traveling cloak (revealing her slightly immodest pajamas) and gets B'en and herself chocolate bars. With both individuals seated, Xerin correctly guesses that B'en is a Padawan Learner. B'en reveals that he is traveling with Kristen out of sheer reluctance, and Xerin in turn reveals that she knows how Kristen appeared in the Star Wars galaxy, something she feels he does not yet need to know. Xerin then interrogates B'en, wanting to know about the Chosen One who is allegedly destined to bring balance to the Force, but while he doubts this, he secretly realizes he "likes" her. They return to the playplace, where Thorrn stays while Hedashield and Kristen privately discuss the nature of her predicament. Kristen is incredibly curious, so Xerin fluently explains everything she wants to know in a levelheaded way. Xerin tells her to go to the mysterious and all-powerful Omnipotent One in order to return to Earth. Kristen then heads back to the playplace and tells B'en their next move, but then Hedashield offers them shelter for the night. They depart for Dantooine in the morning, where Kristen finds herself a key role in the quest to destroy the evil Darth Mutialatus. They tell Yoda, but he demands for evidence before he can report the situation to the Jedi High Council. Leaving the Jedi Temple disheartened, Kristen and Thorrn are introduced to Ted, Teddy, and Theo, who introduce themselves as the Terrifying Triplets, who inadvertently remind them about the Omnipotent One by mentioning how astounding he is. B'en'jamin deduces that what lies on Dagobah fits Xerin's description, so they fly to the swamp planet at once. The Omnipotent One accepts them and tells them that to get Kristen to Earth, they must go to St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences, as the facility's personnel has sent her to Coruscant. Kristen thanks him, and he offers her the chance to visit anytime, which she points out she couldn't do. The kids go to Geonosis at once, bound for St. Pyro's. Thorrn complains that the Omnipotent One had not given them any information they were not already aware of. In response, Kristen tells him that she stole into a small library in Xerin's apartment and uncovered that the leader of the center was named R'ockienc. Thorrn says he thought she didn't read, but Kristen admits that she reads every now and then of her own free will. Thorrn tells her that's not a bad thing, but then ten Grabbers converge upon them, led by the evil General Gore of the Third Order. They overpower and capture the children, bringing them to Darth Mutiliatus. The Triplets attack the troopers. Amid the din, Kristen pins Cole to a wall and demands to know where the Supreme Leader is, to which Cole cryptically replies that she is in "the room where all is at peace". Cole reveals that he has wanted to leave the Third Order for a while, but merely quitting had not been an option for him. Therefore, he offered them his assistance in destroying the Supreme Leader once and for all. Cole leads them to the sixth floor and the door of the bedroom of Xerin Hedashield. Cole points out that killing the Supreme Leader will require them to create a strategy, but then Darth Mutialatus appears out of nowhere and stabs him. B'en, furious at Xerin's sarcastic sense of regret, challenges her to a duel while Darth Mutialatus watches. Hedashield accepts the challenge, but then Cole uses his powers to teleport the children away from the apartment and to safety, as they have learned all they can. Hedashield can only watch as Cole succumbs to death. She doubts B'en is the Chosen One, though she secretly remains determined to seduce him. Now that the Third Order is public knowledge, she knows she can hire more able soldiers without fear of exposure or disloyalty. She tells the Dark Lord, who she is extremely vexed with, of her success in helping him find a Sith apprentice. She claims that the time to expose their conquest is near. Meanwhile, Kristen and Thorrn arrive at St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences and meet R'ockienc. Kristen bids Thorrn goodbye and is finally transported home. During the Post-Script, Darth Mutialatus goes to Alderaan intending to prevent any future forging of weaponry. Mutialatus forced its inhabitants to forge several war machines and then he proceeded to torture an officer for the whereabouts of the X-Crystal, who claimed not to know where it was. Mutialatus told him his reward was his life, before using a powerful Dark side technique to wipe out virtually three quarters of the planet without leaving the room. Mutialatus then used the Force to summon the Crystal they sought, before remarking to his assistant that they now had one of the Crystals in their possession, and only needed the remaining three. Kristen has returned home from a galaxy far, far away, written a book about her adventures, and generally improves her life. However, a year after the adventure, she has been seeing disturbing visions of massacres and infiltrations, troubling her parents, who believe she is fantasizing. She is disturbed to see the sign of the Jedi Order on a tree, while Supreme Leader Xerin Hedashield harshly reprimands Darth Mutialatus for running behind and for letting Kristen and B'en'jamin Thorrn escape and tortures him for his failures. In the meantime, Kristen has a horrific nightmare predicting B'en's death and the capture and torture of Master Yoda by unknown forces. She wakes with a start, wondering if coming home was truly a good idea. She decides to go on a walk, but suddenly, two large hands grab her and knock her unconscious by bending her neck in the wrong direction. Motivated by Hedashield's brutal torture, combined with her harsh dismissal of his efforts to fully embrace the dark side of the Force, Darth Mutialatus begins expanding on the Third Order by ordering them to scourge nearby planets of their resources in order to obtain the fuel and materials needed for extensive weaponry. Kristen regains consciousness and realizes she is on Coruscant. She is menaced by the same creature who had incapacitated her and avenged herself by punching him in the head. As he collapses, Kristen runs out of the house she is in and into a basement of an empty one to scream, cry, and shatters a window glass of the kitchen. This makes her hand bleed. She makes her way into a bar and meets some alarmingly nice people and she gets high with them. One of them, named Abonin, promises her work in exchange for transport to the Jedi Temple, which is almost on the other side of the planet. Kristen returns in an inebriated state to the Jedi Temple and sees B'en'jamin Thorrn at the doorway and Kristen passes out in his arms. She has a horrible hangover the next day and in the afternoon, she is greeted on her bed by Thorrn. The two have a proper, albeit tearful reunion and she tells him that she has been witnessing horrible visions and the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Mutialatus, at the center of all of it. B'en and Xerin sit down in her personal chamber and discuss morals of the Jedi Order and the Third Order. Xerin tells B'en the Jedi are blind, and while he initially defends this, he finds himself being increasingly taken by his attraction to her. She gets him to talk about Kristen whilst ingeniously pretending he brought it up because she finds it an uncomfortable subject. B'en finally revealed that he wanted to take revenge on her for cheating him, and Xerin promises to help him. This surprises him and made him wonder just how different he and she are. He chooses to surprise her by asking if he can fight alongside the Third Order during their upcoming siege on Coruscant. Xerin agrees to let him tag along with her as long as he wears a ring to show his allegiance. However, as soon as Xerin gets on the computer and he lays on her couch, he begins to regret sounding so disloyal to the Jedi. In the meantime, Hedashield looks out the window, considering the fate of the Jedi Order sealed. Gallery References Category:Across the Portal Category:Book series